


I'm still here

by WheelsUpIn_Five



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelsUpIn_Five/pseuds/WheelsUpIn_Five
Summary: “I-it was s-s-so real Buck,” he coughed and Bucky rubbed his back “I-I thought I’d lost yo-you again.” Bucky pressed a kiss to his hairline, his heart getting even heavier.Again.Who would have thought a single word could have so much weight to it.





	I'm still here

Bucky woke to find it was still dark, the only light coming from the alarm that was obnoxiously flashing 3:14am. He closed his eyes, it was too early to be awake but, he heard muffled crying coming from the man next to him.

“Steve?” he mumbled, still half asleep, rolling over to face him and propped himself up on his arm.

“G-go back to sl-sleep Buck,” his voice was rough, and his speech was broken by sobs that sounded as if they were being ripped from him. Bucky sat up and turned on the lights, making sure they were dimmed before flicking them on, his heart sank when he looked back to Steve. His face was red and streaked with tears, with one hand covering his mouth while his other arm was wrapped around his torso, as if he were trying to comfort himself. 

“I’m going to hug you okay?” Bucky asked quietly, waiting for the other to give him the okay. Nightmares weren’t uncommon for them, or for anyone in the tower, but he had never seen him get this worked up over one. Gently, he pulled him into him when Steve nodded, holding him tightly as he clung to him like his life depended on it. He wished he could make all his pain stop, he didn’t deserve any of this.

“I-it was s-s-so real Buck,” he coughed and Bucky rubbed his back “I-I thought I’d lost yo-you again.” Bucky pressed a kiss to his hairline, his heart getting even heavier. 

_ Again. _

Who would have thought a single word could have so much weight to it. 

“I’m still here, and I don’t plan on go anywhere without you.” he made sure to keep his voice soft “I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” Steve buried his face into Bucky's neck, balling his shirt up in his hands as he began to cry harder. Bucky hummed quietly,  gently rocking side to side, like he used to when he was sick.

Old habits die hard.

 

Steve slowly started to calm down, his breathing becoming more controlled and his grip on Bucky's shirt had loosened a little. He took a shaky breath and sniffed, resting his head on his shoulder. He could feel the heat of his face through his shirt. 

“We’re safe here,” Bucky said, lightly kissing his jaw. Steve nodded, pulling back and running his hand down his metal arm, before taking his hand in both of his. He looked back up at him, tears threatening to spill again.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. Bucky brings his right hand to the side of Steve’s face, wiping away his tears with his thumb. He hadn’t seen Steve so vulnerable since before the war, he looked scared, like he did when got the news about his mother… 

“It’s not your fault, Steve,” he closed his eyes and lean into his touch “You saved me…” Bucky mumbled, bowing his head - this was a very hard topic for the both of them. They stayed quiet, finding comfort in the others company. Steve leaned into Bucky while gently holding his hand in both of his like they had done so many times before. It was a comfortable silence, the others warmth keeping them both grounded.  Steve turned his head, kissing the palm of Bucky’s hand.

“I love you,” Steve murmured, his breath warm against his skin. 

“I love you too,” Bucky replies, pulling Steve into him and shifting so they could lie comfortably. Steve rests his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, finding comfort in the sound. Bucky pulled him closer as Steve curled into him - he will protect him from the bad things in the world, or die trying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated 
> 
> Tumblr: wheelsupin-five


End file.
